


Inspirobot Lore

by interestingword



Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestingword/pseuds/interestingword
Summary: A short tidbit for two kids in my lore, based on an Inspirobot prompt.





	Inspirobot Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random dragon drawn was #52, Carlisle.

"Hey!" Carlisle noticed his brother getting closer to the tools, out of curiosity or mischief he knew not which. "Please don't touch those."

The snapper moved away sheepishly. "Sorry, big bro. Just wanted to see what you were makin'." Past the workbench was the forge, a yawning arch lined with smooth stones and filled with smoldering embers, emanating enough heat to keep the room warm year round. A small iron figurine lay within, slowly fading from dull black to a pliable orange. "Can I poke the coals?"

The pearlcatcher looked up in alarm. "No! It's dangerous to get too close, you know how warm it is. Our skin only helps so much." He gestured to the parts of him not covered by coat, the shining silver scales that adorned them both. It was bred to be impervious to harsh attack, his family's work, but it also came in handy for handling harsh conditions. 

Alec grumbled, but moved away to look at the finished trinkets on the shelves. They were unsold, or considered too damaged for market, but Alec thought that they were by far the best creations. Copper bumbles, golden spiders, steel woven into the shapes of serpenth. The largest, a likeness of the Windsinger made out of a strange metal. He didn't recognize it, but the way it twisted and coiled so easily made it feel as if the deity himself had crafted it from the breeze. He suspected that this was the only quality work Carlisle allowed himself to keep, a reminder of their home in the Plateau. 

A loud crackle interrupted his browsing, and the two moved to peer into the forge. The metal beast, meant only to perch there a few moments and warm, had fallen back into the coal to the point of danger. Reaching in there meant risking burns, but leaving it meant losing it - _and_ having to clean the remains out eventually. He sighed, pulled his sleeves up, and reached for the tongs. 

They were not there.

Instead, they were firmly grasped in the blunted claws of the snapper, his face the chiseled epitome of determination. "It's not that dangerous, right? I mean, it's only fire. I can do fire."

"No, Alec, you can't- that's not- no." Carlisle rubbed his nose with the bemused frustration only a sibling can feel. "Fire is hot. Fire is dangerous. And it's only a little trinket, no trouble if it's lost." His brother shifted on his feet, tongs still in hand. "Don't get yourself hurt on my account, please," he added. 

The tongs were set down, and the small metal framework on the embers began oozing. The pair watched silently as it first twisted, then bubbled, then fell into the glimmering cracks of the coals until it coated the rocks with its skeleton. 

"Remember what I told you, when we were younger?" Carlisle finally asked. "About heat?"

"Maybe? Go on."

"Well, it was when I was making the small fellows - you know the ones, the hidey ones - more often and you'd watch me work every day." He paused, and let out a fond chuckle. "You said that when they were burning bright, looked almost about to melt, that was when they looked like candy. But, that was also when they really were about to melt, and you always got so distressed! Mistakes always happen, but I felt bad every time because you were so sad about it. That's what motivated me to get better, y'know." He nudged his brother playfully. "It coming back now?"

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah, what was that saying? Oh, um. 'If you can't lick him, you can't save him.' " He looked to his brother for approval, and found it. 

"Well, you couldn't lick this guy." 

"Haha, true."

They paused again, a comfortable silence blossoming between the pair in the rare moment of remembrance. It was broken by a hungry Carlisle.

"Want some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"


End file.
